1. Technical Field
This invention relates to metal working and more particularly to an improved bridge type sheet metal punching press.
2. Background Art
Sheet metal punch presses with a bridge type frame supporting a punching head have been known for some time. U.S. Pat. No. 3,449,991 teaches a turret type punch press wherein the punching head is supported from a frame which extends across the workpiece support table. U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,062 teaches a punch press which utilizes elongated tool supporting members which can be moved back and forth to select the proper tool. U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,644 teaches a stamping machine including a tool changing mechanism.